Founders Future
by TheWitch243
Summary: A rewrite of my previous story, Founders Time Travel. When something happens that makes the founders go to the future, chaos follows them
1. Chapter 1

Founders Future

Salazar P.O.V.

He remembers pain

(pain_pain__pain_)

And then it stopped

(why did it stop?)

And…and voices…

"_SAL!Open your eyes!Brother please!"  
_"_YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!"_

"_Helga!Control yourself! Help me stop the bleeding!Godric, go look for something that could help us stop it!"_

Why did those voices sound so...(_familiar_)

_GodricHelgaRowena_

He heard footsteps getting closer and he tensed

Footsteps are never good neverneverne

"_Calm down dear, it's just 'Ric coming with supplies."_

Why did the voice bring a _weird_ feeling

over

him?

_(LoveCaringHappiness_)

What are this _**MEMORIES**_ that are flashing through his **eyes**?

(FlowersWeddingFightsACastleFriends_Family_)

"_Ugh…"_

_That_ voice

_nononononononono_

Not _**him**_

Please not _**him**_

He doesn't want to be

B

L

A

M

E

D

For _things _that are not his

f-a-u-l-t

"_How dare you disgrace the pureblood_

_line! Marrying a Mudblood, honestly!Crucio!"_

"_How dare Charles end up in Gryffindor!_

_It's YOUR fault, isn't it?Crucio!"_

He doesn't want to get _**punished**_

(please_ no, it hurts it __**hurts**_)

He doesn't want the nice people

getting hurt

(_and blaming him for_ _it_)

"_Stand back!I'm warning you!"_

"_We have to get him out of here."_

"_We can't aparate, it may make his _

_condición __**worse**_"

"_We have to, there is no other choice"  
__What is that noise in the background?_

_And what are those flashes of colour?_

"_Godric! We have to go! Come on!"_

"_Nobody leaves!" _**He **said

Suddenly, he felt as if his body was being forced

into a very,_very_ **thin **place

"_**Future past praesens,**_

_**hoc ego expulsurus sum!***_"

**He **screamed

Then… white

Only **white **

And screaming

(_children_) people screaming

Weird, why is there

stars on the sky?

Wasn't it day time?

"_Stupefey!"_

Then

N

o

t

h

i

n

g

**A/N: Hi, sorry for not updating sooner, I have no excuse for it.**

**Anyway, I'm trying a new writing style (inspired by ****xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx, I hope you don't mind ****P.S.:Your stories are incredible****), tell me what you think.**

*******Past Present Future, I cast you out of this time**


	2. Chapter 2

Founders Future

Unknown P.O.V

It was all going bad

1\. His (younger brother) friend

had been kidnapped the year before

_(Right after being put under mind control)_

2\. When he, Rowena and Helga found

the **place**, Sal was being tortured

3\. The Stupid Potter had sent them a spell

in the middle of aparating

(that IDIOT does he know the risks

of that!?)

_(He probably does)_

Now he is in a place that he

doesn't recognize

(Though it does look a lot

With Hogwarts infirmary)

And with no idea what happened to

the others

"_SO? What does the spell say?_

_Are they-Are they __really_ _**Them**__?"_

"_They are, __**all**_ _of them."_

Who were the Ladies speaking?

And what were they talking about?

"_I was afraid of that, Amelia, would you mind making_

_sure that one of our __guests_ _would be watched at_

_all times?"_

"_Of course Albus, knowing __**his**_ _story,_

_it would be a fool to let him around children."_

Him? Who is he?

Is it Potter? It would make sense,

knowing how he treated his son.

(And _who _are they? Who is the

old man? Who is Amelia?)

"_Ah, it seems that one of our guests_

_woke up. How are you feeling Lord Gryffindor?"_

Uh!? How did he-? Right, he has his

eyes open.

_(stupidstupid__**so stupid**__-)_

(Shut up!)

He looked at them and said

"Who are you and Where am I?"


	3. Chapter 3

Founders Future

Harry Potter P.O.V.

It was the middle of the

Halloween feast

(seriously, why was he forced

have to go to a feast

that basically celebrated his

parents death?)

When out of nowhere

2 men and 2 women appeared

all wearing the school colours.

Suddenly, everybody was screaming,

asking what to do and trying to

protect the younger years.

He was up in a flash with his

wand pointed at them

"Dolores, call the Aurors!"

said Professor Dumbledore,

while getting on his feet with

his wand ready, quickly followed

by the heads of the houses.

After that it was all a blur,

(The Aurors arriving, the people

being moved to the infirmary temporarily,

theories going around about

who they were and how they

appeared out of nowhere)

_(Seriously, the founders? Who the Hell_

_came up with that theory?)_

Their answer came in during Lunch,

when everybody was there,

Professor Dumbledore, Professor Mcgonagall,

the Minister of Magic and the Toad

appeared along with the four mysterious figures

(Why did three of them seem to be glaring at Dumbledore?)

_(That probably isn't good)_

(And why did they seem to make a protective

semi-circle around the one dressed in green, who

looked like he should be resting in a medical bay)

_(Did he get hurt when he appeared…?)_

"Children, it seems that the people that

appeared yesterday were in fact

the founders of this amazing school.

Please welcome Lady Rowena Ravenclaw,

Lady Helga Hufflepuff, Lorde Godric Gryffindor

and Lord Salazar Slytherin"

Chaos soon followed after those words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Founders Future**

**Helga P.O.V.**

_**(a few hours earlier)**_

_Who on earth is shouting?_, was my first thought when I woke up, the second one was _I swear to god if it is Godric and Salazar I __**will**_ _murder them_, then I realized that 1, 'Ric wouldn't start shouting at him so soon after Sal's return and 2, only one voice sounds like Godric.

Opening my eyes and sitting up straight (And _ow, my head_), I looked to where the shouting seemed to coming from. And there it as, Godric in a bed, looking about he is about to jump and fight at any moment with four people in front of him ( a woman who looked like was a pink toad transfigured into a human, a black haired lady in emerald robes, a square-jawed woman with a close-cropped grey hair and a monocle dressed in black robes, and an old man with a long white beard).

Then it hit me where I was.

"What did you do to my Medical wing?! And don't lie to me! I know my medical wing when I see it!"

This seemed to snap them out of their argument because in a flash they were looking at me frozen in shock. Godric was the first one to snap out of it first, opening his mouth to speak he said:"Helga! They want to put Salazar in a prison cell!"

This shocked me and angered me, _because who dared to put my adorable not-really-innocent husband in a prison_?

"Wha-Why?"I asked.

"Lady Hufflepuff, you put understand, the castle is full of muggle borns and half-blood's, it would be a danger tend in count his historically known hate of them. That and he practiced the Dark Arts." said the Lady in emerald robes.

"The actions of my husband-"cue gasps" during his time under the Imperius curse were not under his control." I said with a firm glare.

"And Sal only practices Dark Magic because 1) my family and their idiotic ideas and 2) that way he can recognize spells when they are thrown at us and 3) him knowing the spells he can use them for good, not for evil." added Godric with a glare of his own.

"You are married to Lord Slytherin!?" asked the pink-toad-turned-human sjocked.

"Yes, is there a problem? Beside, it is other prove that he does not hate muggle borns, tend in count that _**I am **_a muggle born." I answered, lifting an eyebrow.

An "Ugh" came from the bed next to mine causing us to stop and turn around to look at the person in it.

Which turned out to be Rowena.

"Why do I feel like that one time Godric decided to try and make a potion of his own?"  
("It was _one time_")

"Don't you remember what happened Row'?" I asked while thinking of the reasons why Rowena wouldn't remember (_concussion maybe? But she didn't hit anything unless she did when they arrived. Maybe she was closer to the spell? No, That was Godric, he was pulling his stupid I-am-older-than-you-all-so-I-need-to-protect-you (even though Rowena is only younger by 2 months) thing)_, unknowingly pulling a frown.

"Remember wha-OH, _That_." Rowena said, sitting up straight and putting a hand on her head."Where's Sal? Is he Okay?"

And in that moment me and probably 'Ric realized that we didn't even think about Sal (other than why the other people wanted to put him in a holding cell for reasons that he had no control (other the Dark Arts bit, but that saved their lives so many times it didn't count)) or her for that matter.

Me, 'Ric and 'Wena looked at the three ladies and the old man waiting for answers.

"Lord Slytherin, while his state was worrisome, was able to pull through and is currently in other room being watched by Aurors." said Lady Monocle said, and , after seeing our looks, said."They are kind of the protectors of wizards and witches."

"Well then, bring him here, there is no need him being under their watch unless _**that man**_ followed us." I said looking at them waiting for answers, worried that _**him**_ had followed us.

"Nobody else appeared other than you four m'Lady, and we will see that your husband is brought here as per your request." said the old man.

"Right, and _who _are you?" asked Rowena with an accusingly glare, which lead to Godric and I blush in embarrassment because we didn't ask them their names.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, I'm the Headmaster of this school, and yes it is Hogwarts-" as we were about to protest that _they _were the ones that were the Headmasters he lifted a hand up to silence us."I'm sorry to tell you but it has been a thousand years." he let that sink in.

On my right side, I heard Rowena gasp and and on my left I heard Godric say "impossible".

We lost _a thousand years _because of that stupid man, what happened to mine and Sal's nephews and nieces (I couldn't have children, I had a brother and Sal had a cousin-like-sister).

After a few minutes, Dumbledore continued with the introductions:"By my right is the deputy of this school/head of the Gryffindor house/Transfiguration teacher Minerva Mcgonagall." He said pointing to the black haired, emerald robes woman.

"Ironic, I also taught Transfiguration."Told Godric trying to light the mood. It looked like it worked because Mcgonagall blushed a bit and Dumbledore, with a light chuckle, said:"It seems that time as a funny way of making coincidences."

"Moving on the Lady next to Minerva is Lady Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, or DMLE for short. By my left is-" Said Dumbledore, only to be interrupted by the woman on his left.

"Dolores Umbridge, Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic and Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts here at Hogwarts."She finished with an horrible sweet smile, looking as if she didn't just interrupt someone.

"Right, it's better if we go and tell Poppy to prepare other bed here and tell the Aurors about the change of rooms that Lord Slytherin is about to have." Said Amelia, turning around and getting out of the room, quickly followed by Umbridge, Minerva and Dumbledore.


End file.
